Kita
by Nahana-chan
Summary: Kau tau.. Kita adalah satu kata yang berarti kau dan aku adalah satu. / Terimakasih Hime.. / Terimakasih Naruto-kun..


Disclaimer © Masasi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo yang bertaburan, AU, OOC (mungkin)

Hari ini adalah hari senin... Hari tersibuk selama sepekan dimana seluruh tiket transportasi, tiket penginapan, hingga tiket parkir-pun habis ludes dimakan masa. Tak heran apabila kita dapat melihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang dongker tengah melangkahkan kaki mungilnya di pagi buta ini. Jam menunjukkan angka 06.15 AM dan jam kuliah pertamanya masih dua jam lagi... Sedangkan apabila kita menghitung jarak antar rumahnya dengan kampusnya itu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama walaupun dengan berjalan kaki sepersekian menit sekalipun. Yah mungkin inilah yang dinamakan mahasiswa elit yang berkuliah di tempat elit.

Suara merdu dari bibirnya mengiringi jalan santainya dengan sesekali mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas untuk melihat cerahnya langit biru menjulang dengan angin segar yang sesekali membelai rambutnya. Saking asiknya dengan kegiatannya, tak terasa langkahnya telah memasuki pekarangan kampusnya, Konoha _University_ yaitu salah satu kampus elit yang banyak diincar penduduk di kota Konoha ini. Dari berbagai kalangan pun ikut mewarnai kampus ini, mulai dari kalangan yang biasa-biasa saja sampai kalangan yang luar biasa-pun ada disini. Dan tak lupa kenyataan yang ada bahwa Konoha _University_ merupakan kampus terbaik se-Jepang dan termasuk kedalam 10 besar kampus _favorite_ dan ter-baik se- _universe._ Itulah penyebab utama banyak warga asing yang bela-belain untuk berkuliah jauh dari kampung halamannya demi menuntut ilmu di kampus elit ini.

Satu demi satu langkah mendekatkan dirinya dengan tempat tujuannya, atap. Yup, atap kampus merupakan tempat _favorite_ nya sejak ajaran tahun kedua yang apabila dihitung-hitung sudah setahun lebih dia memutuskan bahwa atap adalah tempat _favorite_ nya ini, apalagi dipagi cerah seperti sekarang.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru dikampusnya... dengan kata lain hari ini merupakan hari penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Teman-temannya yang senang dengan kedatangan penduduk baru itu-pun dengan senang hati menerima tawaran menjadi pemandu acara orientasi tersebut.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya, perasaan itu-pun muncul. Damai... itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat itu. Damai dengan nuansa langit biru cerah merupakan salah satu keadaan idamannya yang sempat menempati nomor pertama dihatinya, tapi tidak berarti dia membenci hujan.

Hinata.. itulah nama kebanggaannya. Hinata berasal dari kota yang jauh dari Konoha yang mengharuskannya untuk hidup mandiri dan sesekali mencari pekerjaan tambahan untuk menutupi kekurangan makannya. Hinata sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga yang berada, tapi karena keteguhan dan pendiriannya yang mandiri-lah yang membentuknya menjadi seorang perempuan dewasa dan dermawan seperti sekarang.

Disaat sedang asik melihat proses orientasi dilapangan utama dari atap kampus, seorang lelaki pirang ikut menyaksikan proses orientasi disampingnya. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang lelaki terpandang di Konoha _University_ dan lelaki idaman di kampus elit itu. Setiap mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi yang melewatinya akan mudah mengenali dan menyapanya dengan ramah. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto dengan entengnya selalu tembus dalam kejuaraan tiga besar disetiap perlombaan apapun yang dia ikuti tanpa bersikap sombong atau meremehkan yang lainnya.

Hinata dan Naruto adalah teman sejurusan dan juga seangkatan. Mereka kadang-kadang sekelas di beberapa mata kuliah yang mereka ambil yang ingin ku yakinkan kepada kalian semua bahwa mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dan juga...

*RA-HA-SI-A* #plak

*Wadaw gomen, maksud ane nanti kalian semua juga akan tau.. dengan seiring berjalannya cerita ini, hehe* #kabur

Naruto yang memang menyadari kehadiran Hinata sedari awal hanya diam saja tanpa menunjukkan keberadaannya kepada Hianata yang masih tampak kagum melihat pemandangan yang tersuguhkan didepannya.

10 menit-pun berlalu...

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Naruto mulai menoleh ke kanannya dimana Hinata berada. Dengan senyum yang mulai terbentuk dibibirnya, Naruto membuka suasana baru.

"Tak tahukan kamu kalau aku sedari tadi disini?"

Mendengar sebuah suara yang sedikit mengejutkan, membuat Hinata menoleh ke sampingnya dengan gaya _slow-motion_ kebiasaannya yang terkenal pemalu.

"Na-Naruto-kun...?" Balas Hinata setelah mengenali pemilik suara tadi.

Naruto yang melihat gelagat lucu Hinata sedikit geli dan terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Bukannya menjawabku kamu malah memanggilku dengan nada bertanya seperti itu. Tapi sudahlah, aku bahkan sudah tau jawabannya." Tawa ringan Naruto-pun lolos dari bibir tipisnya yang membuat Hinata menunduk dan salah tingkah.

"Hei hei.. aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah yah Hinata" Lanjut Naruto dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya bermaksud mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Hinata yang notabene berbeda sejengkal denggannya.

Hinata bahkan tetap setia menatap lantai keramik itu karena belum bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya sehingga dia hanya bisa menggerakkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia baik-baik saja dengan semua yang telah berlalu.

Naruto-pun semakin tergerak untuk kembali tertawa melihat Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia menepuk pelan kepala Hinata. Sambil tertawa pelan Naruto kembali bersuara, "Hinata.. ayolah, kau membuatku makin kewalahan menahan ketawaku ini."

Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu mulai mengangkat kepala indigonya dengan wajah yang dibuat ngambek dan sedikit semburat merah dipipi tembemnya.

"Hahaha... Cukup Hinata,cukup. Hahaha.." Pecah sudah tawa Naruto dibuatnya, dengan tawa lepas yang diiringi sedikit air mata disudut matanya yang menyipit dan tangan kanannya yang memegang perutnya tanda tak kuat menahan kegeliannya.

"Naruto-kun kenapa sih, selalu saja tertawa melihatku. Jangan kebanyakan ketawa Naruto-kun, nanti perutmu sakit dan badanmu jadi lemes." Kata Hinata sambil menyampingkan badannya dari Naruto dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Dengan sigap dan lembut Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang sambil berkata, "Iya Hinata, maaf yah. Habisnya kamu sangat imut dengan wajah seperti itu, hehe." Jawab Naruto yang ditambah dengan kecupan sayang di pipi kanan Hinata.

*Btw, mereka berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri loh 6 bulan yang lalu. Jadi jangan langsung menistakan mereka yah, hehe. Tuh kata ane juga apa tadi, kalian pada akhirnya juga tau kan..*

Serasa diberlakukan bak mutiara indah namun rapuh, senyum tipis Hinata-pun bebas. Hinata menjatuhkan kepalanya pelan ke dada bidang sebelah kiri Naruto sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas tangan naruto yang berada tepat diperutnya. Hanya dengan perlakuan kecil seperti itu-pun mampu membuat rasa damai yang Hinata idam-idamkan *dulu* bertambah beberapa kali lipat dengan taburan kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur akan kenyataan ini bahwa inilah idaman terbesar yang disenangi Hianata saat ini dan mungkin hingga akhir hayatnya kelak.

*Dan ane-pun baper*

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun" Dengan semburat merah muda yang tetap mewarnai pipi tembemnya itu. Diiringi dengan berlalunya angin pagi, Naruto-pun menenggelamkan kepalanya dipangkal leher Hinata sembari berkata, "Aku-pun sama, _Hime_. Selalu dan selamanya.."

 ***Bersambung***

Haaii readers, apa kabar? Terimakasih dengan sangat kepada kalian yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca pembukaan cerita ane ini..

Sekedar info saja, ane merupakan pendatang baru di halaman ini. Ane ingin meningkatkan tata cara penulisan dan bahasa ane yang cukup *kata lembutnya yah*hamburadul ini, hehe.. Jadi dengan mohon kepada kalian para _readers_ untuk me- _review_ ceritaku ini.

Sekian dulu deh dari ane, sedikit peka dengan keadaan kalian yang tidak suka akan keberadaanku yang melewati batas waktu yang telah ditentukan..

Terimakasih..


End file.
